Unbelievable
by Cloud9WithSugar
Summary: Mamoru calls Usako Heavy!Ohoh. What happens, and what he does to make it up! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

This could be corny at times, boring, cheesy and maybe funny at other times.

Hope enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

ThAnKs

* * *

**Unbelievable**

Mamoru was depressed. He felt depressed and everything that was tangible told him to be depressed. He couldn't believe his stupidity. Because of him, might we say again, his Usako wasn't talking to him.

He sighed. His mind drifting back to the events that led for him to be 'Depressed'.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was another day, battling another youma, getting another injury.

Every one was on the scene. This youma was kind of hard, Tuxedo Kamen thought, especially when you were on the roof of an apartment building and the youma was a circus youma who had swings attached to god knows where, throwing you off to those swings.

"Tuxedo Kamen, stop staring off to space and help me already" Screamed the pissed Sailor Moon.

"Yeas Rosie, usually it's the odango atama having one of her day dreams. I just knew you guys shouldn't date. Rosie is getting spacie" Mars mocked.

He groaned. He hated that nickname. His precious Usako had paid Raye to find a 'mean' nickname like odango atama to avenge him. Of course it being Raye she had found "Rosie the Rose whimp or Poet boy.

He wasn't even sure Usako knew what she meant, but that didn't keep her from using it.

Suddenly his Usako was thrown to the swing where he was hanging on to with his dear life by his feet.

He caught her hands, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Even if she meant falling down, she was safe at least now.

"Poet boy, don't you dare drop me!" Usako whined.

"Well, that would be easier if you weren't so Heavy" Mamoru slapped himself mentally, for he couldn't right now physically.

The whole battle scene seemed to fall into silence.

Even the youma was gaping at Tuxedo Kamen.

Well he was the only one; the shenshi seemed to be glaring at him. A very bad, bad, bad glare.

A choked sob made him look down to those beautiful eyes that seemed to be in tears. He felt sick, he had just told his 2 sized Usako, (he knew her size because he bought her pants once) that she was fat. Those eyes looked betrayed and humiliated.

On top of it she was crying.

"Usa. . Usako I didn't, I didn't mean-" he didn't have a chance to finish because his Usako had let go of his hands, he realized with horror.

"Noooooooo. . . . " he screamed but was relieved for the moment when his Usako landed on the roof top unharmed.

"Moon gorgeous meditation" She screamed and dusted the youma, she afterwards took off running in the direction of her house.

Just as I was about to run after her, four really pissed of looking shenshi bounced (yeah bounced) in my way.

I think I actually heard Mars growl. Is that healthy?

"That was unkind of you to humiliate her that way" scolded Venus.

"And what about the damage you can cause her. She may think she's too fat and go to drastic measures to lose weight, that she doesn't need to lose." Hissed Mercury.

"I ought to scratch your eyeballs out for making my princess cry." Warned Jupiter.

"And I should try my torture techniques for the enemy on you. And tell Haruka what you did. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to solve this problem with you, you baka!" Yelled Mars.

"What were you thinking? What if she thinks that you don't love her because you said she was too heavy? Are you insane? How could you do that to Usagi-chan? Don't you know how sensitive she is?" Screamed Mercury.

"Look I don't know what I was thinking, obviously I wasn't. I don't think my Usako is fat, I never have. It just came out. I was hanging for my life when all of a sudden her life is hanging with mine. I panicked Ok? And I'm terribly sorry for what I have done. I'll make it up to her ok? I promise? I feel awful, hell I feel like shit for making my Usako cry but now I'll make it up to her." And with that I went to my apartment while thinking of sweet ways my Usako deserved to be apologized to.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Like it was that easy. The next day it was Sunday and she hadn't answered any of my phone calls. It was either her mother picking up the phone and saying that she was sick or it was no one answering the phone at all.

He had sent her a bucket of roses. Guess what he got back, the same bucket of roses only in a 'brutal' state.

He hadn't seen her again until Monday morning while she was going to school. Let's just say it didn't go as he planned.

FLASHBACK

Any time now his Usako would come running into him, and then he could apologize and take her to school as a small gesture.

And like he predicted she came crashing into him, but only to get off of him, without him actually crashing on the ground due to the impact.

But what she had said next had cut his soul like a thousand knifes cutting it to a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Chiba. I would never want to crush your body with my heavy self. Good day Mr.Chiba." His Usako said and took off running again leaving a dazed Mamoru who was choking on air behind. Was that possible, to choke on air?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mamoru for the first time understood how serious the situation was. He had called the love of his life heavy, and she took it seriously.

This wasn't a time for a bucket of Roses, or a carton of chocolates; this was something that needed drastic measures with a cherry on top.

Maybe a gift?, no, he thought, he didn't want her to think that he was buying her or something.

He sighed. Suddenly his eyes widened. Of course you idiot, he thought.

The shenshi could help him, right? Yes, of course they would.

Mamoru quickly got up, dressed and left his apartment with 150$. This apology had to be sweet and precious, just like his Usako.

After 15 minutes of walking, Mamoru arrived at the shrine Raye lived in. After saying hello to her Grandfather (isn't it funny how nobody knows his name) Mamoru walked to the room the shenshi had their meetings in.

After making sure his Usako wasn't there, Mamoru opened the door and stepped in. Raye who seemed to reading something that looked like a Manga, looked up to only have her expression turned into a sour one.

"Look Raye, before you say anything please just call all the other girls except for Usako in, all right? Please Raye, it's really important." Mamoru begged.

After saying 'Fine' Raye took out her communicator and pressed all the planets except for Usagi's.

"Mars are you okay?" asked Mina's concerned voice.

"Is it in the Park?" asked Ami.

"Good timing. I'm pissed and ready to kick ass. Now where?" asked Makoto.

"No guys no youma, but an emergency meeting at the shrine in 10 minutes. Bye" Raye hurried before pressing the off button.

"Thank you" I thanked.

Like promised the girls were there in 10 minutes.

"Girls please listen. I tried apologizing to Usako but she wouldn't have it. I sent a bucket of Roses she sent them back in a bad condition, I called she didn't answer, I purposely stood in her way to school she brushed me off like a fruit fly. My point is I want my Usako back in my arms, and I need major help making her forgive me. So, please will you help me?" I begged once again.

They looked at each other and then at me then back at each other before nodding.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Okay so how do we do this?" I asked.

**Next Day**

I again stood in my Usako's way to school and waited for her to crash into me. The girls and I had an hour long talk about a way for her to forgive me. It was a pretty good one, it had everything I needed and if I was lucky Usako would be in my arms again by tonight. No, not like that you perverts. She is not even 16 yet.

Suddenly someone came crashing into me, making me smile.

Again she tried that trick of getting off of me, without me even hitting the ground, but I would have none of it.

I put my arms around her slim waist and stood up myself before hitting the ground.

She let out an 'eeep' before trying to get out of my arms.

"No Usako I'm not letting go" I said in a determined voice. She stopped for a moment but tried getting out of my arms with a greater force.

I growled and put her body over my shoulder, so that her head was facing my back and her butt was next to my face and I was holding on to her by her knees.

"Mamoru let me sown this instant" yelled Usako.

"No can do Usa, you won't listen so I have to do something else for you to listen to me" I replied.

"Huh I'll never listen to you, you creep. I have to go to school anyways, so you have to let me down. Ha take that Chiba!" She answered.

"First of all, Could you stop calling me Chiba and second of all since when do you care about school Usako, but don't worry I already called in and told your principal that you won't be attending school today, so no worries, honey." I said smoothly while walking towards my car.

She stared kicking and punching me (which wee king of hard but anyways) and telling me to put her down.

"You creep, you baka, you jerk, how dare you, you you hole in my butt…"

She kept saying.

Wait a minute; did she just call me a hole in her butt? What the hell? I guess you get that when you call her heavy. I wonder with whom else I share that name with, Melvin perhaps.

"You wanna-be Doctor but can't be cuz you'll call all your patients fat drunktard..."

She was pretty good he thought.

He finally reached his car with her still kicking and punching him. People were giving them weird looks, he hoped nobody calls the police, he thought.

I opened the door and put her in. She attempted to flee from in between my legs( yeah imagine how uncomfortable I was with that plan, but seriously am I that tall, that my own girlfriend could escape from in between my legs?) Of course I caught her and put her back to her place and left for my own side but not before buckling her and ordering her to stay.

I opened to my door and sat down only to see my Usako adorable as hell. Her arms were crossed over her chest (perverts!) and the most adorable pout was on her face, not to mention her eyebrows were drawn together.

"Behave now or I'll have to spank you" I told her. She gave the most deafening shriek and started screaming while turning a lovely shade of red.

"You hentai, you jerk, you pervert, you stinky baka, you puberty-gone-wrong-moron, you …." And she went on and on. Only then did I realize just what, what I had said sounded like. I slapped myself mentally, what the hell was wrong with me?

I sighed and started the car. Well if I was trying to make myself look like a pervert I was certainly accomplishing it.

**After 15 minutes**

Usako had stopped telling me what a was a while a ago, but she did have this angry look on her pretty face.

We had arrived. I brought her to a beach, but because everybody was either at work or at school the beach was pretty much empty, except for old people. But they were only a few.

Good, it's much better this way.

I glanced at Usako only to see to be staring at me.

"Um, you okay?" Her mouth opened and closed like fish but nothing came out.

She growled and turned around. I sighed. I hope something like 'I love you Mamo-chan' or 'I'm not mad Mamo-chan will be spoken from her pink lips this afternoon.

'Cuz I really, really want my Usako back, the one that giggles at everything and the one that tells me 'You're so silly Mamo-chan'

Well here goes everything.

I one again turned to my Usako and said.

"Look Usako, don't try to run because frankly we're far away from home, and don't scream for help because then your parents will have to pick you up form the police station where you will have to tell them why you aren't at school, all right." I asked cautiously.

"You forgot one" she replied back.

"What?" I asked gently. At least she was talking but not cursing. But soon I realized that what she said was worse than cursing.

"Usako don't pig out 'cuz you're already heavier than a whale" she said in a low voice and got out of the car.

I hit my head on the wheel; did she really think I thought of her as heavy?

I sighed and got out of the car.

She had a hand over her eyes protecting her eyes from the sun and she was looking at the water.

I started walking, but made sure to pass her and get her attention so she would follow me.

**First and last time Usako's thoughts**

I sighed. I knew Mamo-chan was trying to make up for the thing he had said to me, and I think it was working.

I wasn't that mad, but still it hurt to hear him say something like that.

But I was still on the fence about forgiving him, so I just decided to wait until the end of the day to figure out if wanted to forgive him and for now just simply enjoy not being at school and the other things that awaited me.

end for now

* * *

If you have any ideas on how I should continue please tell. 

And sorry for any mistakes.

See, well write, to you soon!!!!!!


	2. Old man actions

**Unbelievable**

After walking as couple of minutes Mamoru and Usako arrived at the spot Mamoru wanted them to stop at.

"All right Usako, I have a locker in those buildings over there" I pointed to the small buildings right next to the beach, "and I have to go there to get some things, so please don't move, I'll be right back" I told her firmly. But before I could go she mumbled something out that I heard thanks to my pointy hearing.

"What do you need, diet pills for me, oh Mamo-chan how kind of you" she mocked sarcastically.

I sighed and shook my head. She really was mad. I started walking, and suddenly wasn't so sure about whether or not my plan (well the shenshis actually) was going to work.

I started running the rest of the way. I didn't want to keep my Usako waiting.

I was by my locker in no time. It was rented under my name but the girls had a key too. Makoto had promised to cook Usako's favorite lunches, and Minako had promised to put in a bathing suit (a rather small bikini actually now that I look at it) in the locker.

The instructions were to eat; swim and go to the next station (forgive gestures), and hopefully without causing a fight with Usako.

After I took the big picnic basket I was on my way again but this time didn't run for the basket was really heavy. (Oops I hope the basket isn't mad)

When I returned Usako was lying on her back, hands underneath her head and looking straight into the sky's eyes.

I cleared my throat, when I got no response I cleared it again only louder but it still went unnoticed by Usako.

"Usako I'm back" I finally blurted out. She rolled her eyes and looked at me her expression saying a 'Do I care' sentence.

"Well, I got the things and a bikini for you, so we can go into the water later, okay. Why don't you go change in the girl's restroom while I prepare the food." I gently said. I didn't want to sound like I was ordering her, so I tried my best to sound neutral.

"Fine" she replied and got up to leave for the bathroom but not before giving me a dirty look that clearly said she was annoyed.

Then I made my vow to never ever never ever never ever, ever call my Usako or any girl for that matter fat, heavy, well built or any other word that would hint that I had called them fat.

I spit on my hand and shook it with the other one smiling.

"Eww that's disgusting, don't touch me, do you always do that when I'm not around?",

asked a voice behind me. I knew it was Usako, just couldn't believe that she would change so quickly Maybe from all that fast changing in the morning not to be late to school had done her well.

I turned my head only to have my breath stop short in my throat. Usako was in a mini, mini bikini ( I bet Minako did that on purpose) looking mad hot.

Her flat stomach was going up and down from taking breaths; it seemed to me that she had run.

Usako also had her hair in a simple ponytail; she looked so different yet so same.

When I dared to look up on her face, I almost peed in my pants.

Usako had this knowing smirk on her face, which I had never seen before, that said 'I know you think I'm hot'

Never in his life had Mamoru imagined Usako having an expression like that.

"Come on stop staring at me and let's go in the water" she yelled while running towards the water.

I quickly took of my shirt and, well just the shirt; I had trunks on and followed her.

She stopped when the water reached her knees and started going in slow, for the water was cold.

I got an idea and grinned, she was not going to like it but if I could get her to forgive me, she would laugh at it later.

I sneaked up from behind her and put my one hand under her knees and the other behind her back, causing her to shriek.

"What are you doing you, you monster!" Usako screamed.

"Shhh Usako, we don't want to get attention, now do we" I whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"NO, I want attention, I'll tell the police that you abducted me, which you did, and they'll bring me home" she hissed.

I chuckled and went on with my game.

"All right, but I want fun before the police comes so I'll just let you go" I warned, loosening my hands a little.

She screamed and clung on to me like I was everything.

"No, no, no, no you wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked pouting and putting that poppy dog eyes into action, which I think melted something inside me( maybe my lungs?)

"Of course not Usako, I would never" I said and dropped her.

She fell in the water and didn't come up (do you see something wrong with that?)

I felt bad but it was so funny.

I started calling out but there was no answer so I started to panic.

She was no where in sight.

"Usako, ha ha ha, I get it, you're punishing me for letting you go, now come back up" no answer, "please?" I begged, but became fully alerted when I saw nothing, not even a part of that long shining beautiful blonde hair.

"Usako, Usako!" no answer, what had I done, I killed her instead of making her forgive me (not with force, with love)

_She drowned because of you, you killed her_ a voice whispered in my head, but then I realized it wasn't inside my head, it was next to my ear (creepy)

"aahhhhhhh!" I screamed, making the person next to me (which was Usako) scream with me.

I breathed a sigh of relief (can you do that?) she was okay.

"Usako, don't ever scare me like that ever again" I warned, but after seeing her narrowing her eyes I added a "please" to my warning.

"It's your fault from the beginning, why did you let me fall into the water, when you promised you wouldn't huh?" she asked hissing, and poking my chest.

"I didn't promise, I just said I wouldn't do it" I replied defending my self.

"Oh so "No Usako, I would never" isn't a promise?" She asked crossing her arms.

"All right, you win, it was stupid and irresponsible of me to treat you that way, and I am terrible sorry" I said sincerely, but she looked at me with suspicion. After seeing that I meant it she sighed and nodded.

"Can we go eat now?" I asked.

"Why so you'll have the chance to mock me on how fat I am AND how much I eat, no thank you" she said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Usako, I didn't mean it when I said it, it just came out, I never thought or even think you're heavy" I begged.

She just mumbled a 'whatever' and made her way towards our spot (which was a Sailor Moon kissing Tuxedo Kamen towel, I'll thank Mina later)

When we arrived back at out place, Usako took a towel and wrapped herself with it (good, now her body couldn't distract me, sigh)

While she wrapped another towel on her hair, I readied lunch.

We had everything, from food to drinks, and from soda to tooth picks.

I put out to sandwiches, so we can have the more romantic stuff later on.

Next to the sandwiches I put a can of soda for each of us, and napkins. After I finished I sat back and gazed at my master piece with tears in my eyes. I was so proud of my self. It was perfect.

"It's not that perfect" Usako remarked. Apparently I had said what was on my mind aloud.

Man, she is mean when she is mad. (Or fat, oops)

"Let's enjoy our lunch; I'm going to take you somewhere else after." I said ignoring her comment about my imperfect lunch. Yeah, right, not perfect?

I heard her sigh, and looked up only to see she was looking at me. I looked at her questioning, only to be burned.

"Do you seriously expect me to eat in front of you after you called me fat?" inward sigh. Was such an asshole?

"Er, Usako, I told you already, I don't think you're fat, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" I asked

But before I could repeat myself, something hard hit my head, making me dizzy, and I fell on my back. I heard I couple of 'Mamoru are all right', or 'Mamo-chan answer me' before everything went black.

**Half an hour later**

I opened my eyes. All I saw was white. Oh God, did I die and go to heaven, please let it be heaven, oh please oh please.

It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was on a bed, looking up at the ceiling. Why people call me smart, well, I don't know.

I tried to move but my head hurt like crazy.

"Oh I see you're awake. How are you feeling?' I didn't recognize the voice, but I was sure it was a male.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Answering my question, with another question I see, well you are at the clinic on the beach, now can I please now how you are feeling?" He asked again.

I grinned.

"Sorry, uh my head hurts, that's about it." I couldn't help feeling I forgot something important.

"Do you know what happened to you Mr. Chiba" I frowned, how did he know my name, the only other person with me was. . . .USAKO! Oh poop how I forgot about her.

"Where is Usako?" I winced, that sounded so desperate.

"Wha- oh that young lady with you, isn't she pretty" he continued after seeing my vain pop out on my forehead. "She told us who you were. She is sitting in the waiting room, she is quite worried, that volleyball that the old man threw hit ya well" He chuckled. Old Man, old man? O my god, Usako must think I'm a wuss.

":Well I'll go and call her in, is she your girlfriend? He asked but quickly left when he saw my glare. Sheesh, the man was curious.

After a couple of minutes, Usako came in with a worried expression on her face.

"Mamo-chan, I have something to tell you" She said warily. I found it hard to gulp, oh-ohhh.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_ThAnKs_


	3. A little better?

Hi this is a new chapter. Sorry for the delay, and I'm almost finished with the chapters for the other stories.

* * *

Unbelievable 

"Mamo-chan, I have something to tell you" She said warily. I found it hard to gulp, oh-ohhh

"Yes Usako?" I managed to say. She had one of those, 'I'm sorry we lost her' looks on her face and the last time she was like that, I had discovered that she had spilled spaghetti sauce on my favorite green jacket (I somehow don't believe it was 'accidental', she had always complained on how ugly it was, and that it was embarrassing to be seen with someone who wore that hideous thing. See where I am going?).

"Umwhileiwasrunningfortheclinicapolicemancameandcalledatowtruckforyourcar, theytowedyourcar" She had in a rush. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.(what usagi said" Um, while I was running for the clinic a policeman came and called a tow truck for your car, they towed your car.)

"Usako I didn't get one word you said, sorry can you repe-" but before I had a chance to finish my sentence she blurted what would soon be recognized as the words in my worst nightmare.

"While I was running for the clinic a policeman came and called a tow truck for your car, they towed your car, apparently you parked in a zone where parking isn't allowed" She finished with a nervous giggle while scratching the back of her head with her hand.

"WHAT!" I screamed. I shot out of bed. (Not a good thing to do when your head feels like the devil is playing basketball with it). I feel to the floor in my pain.

"Oh Mamo-chan, are you okay?" She asked me, kneeling next to me.

"NO, I'm not okay, first I get hit with volleyball than my beautiful red car gets towed!" I snapped. I winced, it sounded like all my anger was centered at Usako.

Suddenly she stood up and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"None of this would have happened if you weren't such a jerk and called me fat!" She replied. I sighed.

"Usako I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I can't even have a nice make up date with my girlfriend, how big of a loser am I?" I asked closing my eyes.

I heard some movements. I figured it was Usako walking out the door, ashamed of me. Imagine how surprised I was when someone kissed my lips.

I opened my eyes to see Usako kneeling next to me with a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh Mamo-chan, your not just any loser, you're my loser, completely mine" she whispered.

I put a lop-sided grin on and pulled her head down for another kiss. It soon deepened though.

A loud clearing of throat took us back to reality.

"I have no idea on how you to could have ended up on the floor, but I have an idea on how to get you off the floor" the same man from before told us. We both blushed and stood up.

"Thanks for your help Ken, I really appreciate it. I don't know what would have happened to my Mamo-chan if I hadn't found you" Usako said and gave this 'Ken' a light kiss on the cheek.

"No problem kiddo, the old man would have probably given the princess a kiss to wake 'her' up" Ken replied, making Usako break into fits of laughter.

I glared at him.

"Chiba, put that frown off of your face, we wouldn't want it to stay there permanently, not when you have a pretty lady such as this next to you" Ken chuckled. How dare he? That was like his 10th insult in the last three minutes.

"Usako I think its time to go" I said while grabbing Usako's wrist and opening the door to get out. Usako still managed a wave to Ken while being dragged out by me.

Once we were out of the clinic I realized that we were stuck on the beach. I sighed and turned to face Usako.

"Usako, um I was going to bring you somewhere else, but there is a chance that I won't be able to do that seeing how I don't have a car right now" I said brokenly. Suddenly she smiled and dragged to a deserted part of the beach. I grinned.

"Usako I know I'm irresistible but your still too young to be doing stuff like this you know" Usako turned red from face to toe (I could tell, she had flip-flops on).

"You baka! Perverted baka! The only reason I brought you here is so we could transform and head where you were going to take me! But nooooo you had to think of inappropriate stuff!" She glared at me and put her head up in an 'hmph'.

My mouth was shaped in an o, stupid me! I sighed.

"Thanks Usako, and if it helps I was just kidding about you wanting me in that way, so transform." I turned around so I wouldn't see her naked while she transformed. She wasn't completely naked, but still, I did notice at one time that she felt uncomfortable when I was there when she transformed.

"Crisis make up!" I heard Usako shout. I felt the pulling immediately and transformed also.

I grinned. I loved those skirts. How could you not love short skirts, man? Like Usako loves her ice cream I love short skirts. I walked to Usako and picked her up bridal style.

"Eeek, do you have to do that?" Usako shrieked. I nodded and jumped up, on with my way to the next station.

**15 minutes later**

"Are your eyes closed?" I asked Usako again. She sighed clearly annoyed. We had landed somewhere with her closing her eyes upon my request. Both of us had detransformed, and we were now walking towards the spot I chose earlier.

"Yes, Mamo-chan, my eyes are closed. I couldn't see even if they weren't closed, your big hands are in the way of my sight." She giggled and I laughed. At least we were on good terms again, but I knew she was still mad at me, even if it was just a little bit.

"Hey that was uncalled for, but I have an excuse. Because I am a Man my hands are big" I challenged.

"Oh my god, your one of those rock oven type of guys? Uh-uh, this relationship is not going to work" she laughed. Rock oven?

"Rock oven?" I asked.

"Yea, you know if your too sensitive and stuff you're a light oven, if your tough your rock oven. It's quite simple really. But don't get your hopes up, the only reason I told you,you were rock oven is because of your stupid idea that if you're a man you have big hands" she answered me. (THANKS)

"Oh my god thank you so much!" I said dramatically putting my hand over my heart.

"Mamo-chan I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time. I already klutz out when I have my eyes, now that I don't have them….?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Don't worry Usako, we're here. You can open your eyes now" I removed my hands and Usako opened her eyes. She gasped.

"Mamo-chan this is…?" She asked me in awe.

"Yes Usako it is" I stated. She looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled, I can't very well not recognize what was before me forever.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, it will be continued, this is just a cliffy. 

ThAnKs!!


	4. Golden Kingdom

* * *

**Unbelievable **

"Wow" Usako looked around in awe. I smiled proudly; at least I made her smile once today.

"This is beautiful, but how . . . ?" Usako couldn't help but ask.

"Well, while your eyes were closed, I kind of used my new powers to teleport us to Pluto's time gate. She let us here." I said slyly.

"But how did you get Pluto to let you pass, let alone get her to allow us to come here?" She asked. I grinned.

"Now, now Usako, that's for me to know, and for you to . . .umm . . . not know" I chuckled at her shrug, as long as I could please her, right? The place we were in was Elysion covered in red roses. This used to be my kingdom, the Golden kingdom, but we all know how that ended. Once I become King, I will re-build this place and have access to it all the time, but right now it is in the hands of Pluto to make sure I don't teleport somewhere else while trying to come here.

"Come Usako, I have more food" I chuckled at the sparkle in her eyes when I mentioned food. She really does love food, now doesn't she?

After I few minutes of walking, we came to a small clearing within one of the many buildings. There was a little picnic set up on the floor, with another two full baskets of food, incase it wasn't enough. Enough for Usa- oy stop that!

That's what got you in trouble anyways.

Usako skipped to the spot and knelt down taking her shoes off. After a couple of minutes, she noticed that I wasn't next to her so she looked at me. Usako raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you going to serve me?" she asked in a mock serious voice and right after let out a giggle. I grinned and sat next to her.

"Of course my lady, who wouldn't want to serve you?" I pouted when she smacked me on the shoulder.

One and a half hour later, we were lying on sheet I brought, looking up at the sky.

Usako sighed.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows. She shrugged.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess, just a bad feeling" she smiled. I looked at her suspiciously. Why did I get a bad feeling after she said that she had a bad feeling?

"Mamo-chan, you know what would complete this right?" Usako asked me all of a sudden. I shook my head.

Usako rolled her eyes.

"You know . . . my favorite place?" she tried to give me a hint but she just confused me more. Every time we went somewhere where there was food, she says that she loves the place. Well, that leaves me to guessing.

"The um kitchen?" Usako's jaw dropped, but not in awe it was actually the opposite. I could see her instructing herself to breathe in and out. Umm, oh-oh, maybe?

"The um ice cream truck?" She shook her head.

"The inside of the ice cream truck?" She shook her head.

"The restaurant we went to on your birthday?" She shook her head, again.

Then a thought came to me!

Oh, you idiot.

Of course, it was the. . .

"The arcade" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Mamo-chan, that should be the first place you should think of!" she whined. She turned to put her shoes on. I shrugged childishly.

"I saw that!" oops?

* * *

After we had packed up, we called Pluto. She teleported us to the park, then winked at Usako and left. What was that about?

We were currently walking to the arcade. It seemed like Usako was in a hurry, I guess it's because she wants food?

Sigh, I know, I know.

Bad Mamoru, bad.

I frowned when I saw that the arcade lights were off.

"Usako, I think they are closed." She looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Don't be silly Mamo-chan, why don't you try to go in from the back door while I try the front?" she offered.

"Okay I guess, you sure you can stay by yourself?" I asked. She nodded.

As I made my way through the alley next to the arcade I wondered what could have happened. Why were the lights off?

Guess I'll find out.

I made my way to the rusty looking metal door.

Knocking, I frowned when nobody answered.

I knocked again only to be met by silence. I wondered if Usako had any luck.

Finally I tried what anybody would try.

I turned the knob. I was expecting it to be locked, but when it wasn't well let's just say I wasn't expecting that.

Slowly I entered. You entered the back room from the back door, so I wasn't surprised when I stumbled over a few boxes. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see.

Stretching my hands in front of me, I tried to feel the door that let to the official arcade. Finally after tripping on a mop, I found the knob. That too wasn't locked.

At this point I noticed three things.

One, the back door shouldn't be unlocked.

Two, the door leading to the back room shouldn't be unlocked.

Three, I was growing more suspicious by the minute.

Again slowly I entered the room.

"Usako! Are you in here?" I asked out loud. Nobody answered.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on making me shield my eyes with my hands.

"SURPRISE"

Excuse me?

* * *

**I am so sorry; I made you wait this long.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! Of course it's not the end, there are just 1 or 2 chapters left and that's it.**

**Well, I was reading stories, when I noticed something.**

**Authors refused to update, unless they received more reviews.**

**Hmmmmmm? Makes you think, doesn't it? Please Review People!!!!!!!!**


	5. I faked it!

Finally the last chapter!!!!!!

**Unbelievable **

":SURPRISE!"

Excuse me?

I think my heart stopped-wait I _know _my heart stopped.

I looked around. The arcade was decorated, but there were no signs indicating as to what was being celebrated.

"Well say something!" a voice cried out. Motoki.

"I-I. . . . I" What was going on?

"Awww my Mamo-chan is at lost for words. Never saw that day coming!" Everybody started laughing at Usako's comment.

"Uh. . . what's the occasion?" I asked dumbly. Let's see, it wasn't my birthday. Then what?

Everybody gasped at my question.

"Mamo-chan, did you even check your mail?!?" came Usako's irritated voice. Come to think of it, I hadn't checked my mail for a few days. Oops?

"Uh what was in it?" I asked slyly.

"Mamoru you got accepted to Harvard in America!' Motoki screamed from the side of my ear. Ouch much?

"I –I what?" I GOT ACCEPTED! OH MY GOD! YESSSSSSSSSSS!

"YOU GOT ACCEPTED!" every body screamed at once.

I believe I fainted.

* * *

"Is he up?" 

"I can't believe he fainted' there were a couple of snickers.

"Usagi-chan what kind of a boyfriend do you have?" Raye asked smirking.

"Shut up Raye-chan, he was just overjoyed"

Overjoyed? Oh I remember, The Harvard Acceptance. I can't believe I got in; it was my life long dream. I wanted and want to so much go there. It's actually a little unbelievable I got in.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't disappointed, all around me were people kneeling down and looking me straight in the eye.

"Mamoru, we throw you party and you faint?" Motoki asked slyly.

I blushed.

"Thank you very much but I do have one question. How did you guys know about it?"

"Remember how you left my address as a second address, so if they couldn't reach you they could reach me and I could tell you, well I got the letter. I thought you'd be all happy when you came to the arcade the next day, but it turns out you did something stupid. You called Usagi fat-" Everybody shook their head "-so we used that as a distraction so we could make this party. Otherwise you would have found out about it" Motoki explained and everybody nodded.

I smiled.

THANK GOD I GAVE MOTOKI'S ADDRESS! I screamed at myself.

"Well lets party!" Usako screamed and the party started.

* * *

I was currently walking Usako home from the party. 

It was pretty good. We played a couple of silly games, danced and told jokes. It was quite a fun night. But now it wasn't going to get better. I had to talk with Usako, now that I had been accepted to Harvard. What were we going to do?

Finally we reached her house. She looked at it then turned around and looked at me. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"So were you really mad?" I asked her. I was talking about me calling her heavy.

"Of course I was, but just at first. I really didn't care anymore after you apologized but Motoki needed me to be mad so I stayed fake mad" she laughed at my expression.

"Oh well we had a nice time together" I said and shrugged.

"Usako I –about the Harvard thing, I don't want us to end or take a break or anything, but I'll understand if you want to break up or . . .-" she interrupted me.

"No Mamo-chan I don't wan to take a break or break up, I only want to support you. I know this has been a life long dream for you and I accepted it the moment you told me because I knew you would get in." she said softly. I smiled. She was everything I could wish for.

:"Well there are still a couple of months left before I have to go, so I want to spend it with you, okay?" she nodded and smiled. Right then I tried to kiss her and I did before I saw a middle aged man running towards us with a gun in his hand screaming 'Let go of my baby-girl"

"Bye Usako I love you" Those were the last words before I started racing home. Out of all the things, her dad had to see us kissing right?

Unbelievable. . .

**THE END**

* * *

**I finally finished it, whoopee! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**I really didn't expect it to be five chapters but oh well.**

**Now I'll have more time to finish the others**


End file.
